Then and Now
by jemiisamazing2010
Summary: overcoming issues


"Demi, you may go home now hunni." Orlando said smiling gently, Demi sighed in relief rubbing her tummy, she was only four months along but she felt like she was going to pop.

"Thank's Orlando, I'll see you tomorrow." Demi smiled shyly and waddled towards the entrance. Before she could make it out the door the phone rang and she paused, Orlando answered it and groaned.

"Sorry Demi, we have a group of nine coming in would you mind?" Orlando said smiling apologetically, they were only open for another five minutes and were the only ones still working.

"That's fine Orlando, just come get me when they show up, my feet are killing me." Demi replied, she put her apron back on and slowly moved to sit down.

"Thanks hunni." Drew called after her smiling, she was such a good kid.

"I'm so glad you guys chose this place, my friend works here and I wanted to check up on her." Sel said smiling as she and the Jonas' got out of the car.

"I've heard so much about this place." Denise replied smiling back they walked into the diner looking around.

"Hello, please follow me to your table." Orlando said smiling, he sat them down at a table close to the kitchen so Demi wouldn't have to walk far." your waitress will be right with you."

"Thank you Orlando." Sel said smiling up at him, they were still waiting for the boys to arrive when they heard squealing and yelling coming from outside and rolled their eyes.

"I guess they've arrived." Paul said grinning, Frankie jumped up in excitement, he hadn't seen his brothers in like four months.

"We made it." Kevin announced grinning, DanI giggled as he sat beside her. Joe and Nick ran up grinning,.

"Hello, my name is Demi." Demi smiled shyly at them, she knew who they were and was trying to control her beating heart. They smiled back at her, she seemed really sweet and she wasn't freaking out about who they were. "What can I get you guys?"

"coke for everyone please." Paul said, they all laughed and Sel got up moving toward Demi. No one had noticed her tummy until she turned fully towards them and their eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey Dems, how you feeling?" Sel asked hugging her gently, Demi smiled sweetly.

"Alright, these two have been pretty busy." Demi replied giggling. Joe glanced up when she giggled and smiled at her. Demi blushed when she caught him watching her and waddled away as fast as she could.

"Whose that babe?" Nick asked curiously, Sel sat back down and everyone turned towards her curiously.

"That's my friend Demi." Sel replied, Demi came waddling back out pushing a cart full of drinks breathing heavy.

"Let me help you." DanI said jumping up, Demi smiled up at her gratefully as she passed out drinks.

"my my, you look like you're ready to pop." Denise mentioned smiling when Demi giggled.

"Five more months to go." Demi replied bashfully, Denise's eyes widened in surprise. " I'll give you guys a few more minutes." Demi pushed the cart away leaving everyone there stunned except Sel.

"Five more months?" Denise repeated, Sel grinned rolling her eyes.

"Demi's going to have twins." Sel said softly, Joe glanced towards Demi who had sat down at a table putting her feet up.

"She seems so young." he commented, they all nodded in agreement.

"Demi's fifteen, most people think she was with her boyfriend, but her step-dad attacked her." Sel explained softly, she knew she could trust them and told them the full story.

"Poor thing." Kevin said he glanced over and tried not to chuckle, Demi had fallen asleep her arms resting on her tummy.

"Demi, sweetie wake up." Orlando said shaking her gently, Demi mumbled sleepily and opened her eyes.

"Oops, sorry Orlando." Demi grinned sleepily, he rolled his eyes smiling, after helping her up she waddled to the table.

"Tired huh?" Sel teased, Demi blushed looking down at her feet, or at least tried to.

"You guys set to order?" She asked, they nodded and ordered, she paused when Sel caught her arm.

"You're coming over tonight right?" Sel asked smiling, Demi nodded and left giving Orlando the orders.

"Thanks hun, why don't you go clean those tables and I'll bring them their food." he suggested, Demi agreed and walked slowly to the tables. The door opened and Demi glanced up, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Excuse me." Sel said suddenly, she saw Demi's pale face and glanced towards the man, she got up and calmly walked to Demi.

"how did he..' Demi whispered trailing off, Sel knew right away that it was her step-dad, he hasn't seem them yet and she quickly texted him.

_SEL: Nick get Joe to walk over here and tell him to pretend that him and Demi are dating._

_NICK: What? What's going on?_

_SEL: I'll explain later, please its really important_

_NICK: Fine._

"Shh, its okay Demi. I have a plan." Sel soothed, she glanced up and saw Joe get up and move towards them a confused look on his face.

"What's he doing?" Demi breathed as Joe got closer, she had a huge crush on him and started blushing.

"Demi, I need you to trust me." Sel said holding her hand gently, she explained what was going on.

"Oh, but Sel I don't want to cause any problems." Demi replied peeking over the chair seeing her step-dad talking to Orlando.

"Shh, its alright." Sel replied, she glanced at Joe who smiled back a little, he spoke loud enough for Demi's step-dad to hear.

"Hey baby, you okay?" Joe asked, Demi's face went a deep red, Joe tried not to chuckle, know that if he did her step-dad would figure out they were acting.

"Yes." Demi whispered, she glanced over his shoulder and bit her lip hard when he moved towards them.

"Demi." joe said softly, she glanced at him. Sel backed up when he slid his arm around Demi and kissed her lightly.

"Excuse me." The man said looking at them closely, Demi tensed and Joe stroked her tummy gently. Everyone back at the Jonas' table were watching them confused. "Can I help you?" Joe asked pasting a smile on his face as he glanced at the man.

"I'm looking for my daughter Demi, she ran away a few months ago." He replied looking closely at Demi, it didn't click that it was her because she was pregnant.

"I wouldn't know her sir, I'm only here on vacation." Joe replied calmly, the man nodded looking around again and left, the information he had from his private investigator said she was currently working here, he would have to talk to the man again.

"You okay?" Joe asked soflty, Demi had her face pressed into his chest and was shaking.

"how did he find me?" Demi whispered, Sel was listening and shook her head a little, Orlando came over smiling gently.

"Demi, lets go to the kitchen, okay." He said holding out his hand, Demi took it and he pulled her up guiding her to the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" Denise asked when Sel and Joe sat back down.

"That was Demi's step-dad." Sel said soflty, their eyes widened in surprise.

"what's going to happen to Demi?" DanI asked softly, Kevin smiled at her already knowing what she was thinking.

"Well, she can't stay at her house anymore, everyone knows that we're friends so she can't stay with me." Sel explained shaking her head. "She's going to have to move again."

"No, she won't." Kevin announced, Sel looked at him surprised. The family just grinned, DanI and Kevin were the kindest people they knew.

"Demi can stay with us until he leaves town." DanI informed her, Sel grinned and hugged them gently, she ran into the kitchen where Demi was sitting at a table her face burried in her hands, shoulders shaking.

"Aww, Demi don't cry.' Sel soothed rubbing her back gently."I don't' want to leave again Sel, I don't want to." Demi sobbed, Kevin had followed Sel into the kitchen a stood behind them.

"You won't have to leave again, you're going to stay with me and DanI." Keivn said softly, Demi spun around and stared up at him.

"I don't want to be a bother." Demi whispered, Kevin chuckled a little stroking her cheek.

" you and DanI can keep each other company when I'm gone." Kevin replied "it will be fine."

"Alright." Demi replied smiling a little, she wiped her eyes and they went back into the dining area.

**three months later**

"How you doing baby?" Joe asked, he was on the phone with his girlfriend.

"I'm okay, just tired all the time." Demi replied, no one except his family and their friends knew they were dating. Demi had wanted it that way because she didn't want people saying bad things about Joe. Mostly because she didn't want a scandal because she was so young and obviously pregnant.

"I bet you are, and how are my other two babies?" JOe asked softly, even though they weren't his, he was excited to be able to hold them.

"Well, if you were here you could feel how excited they are." Demi replied giggling sleepily, Joe chuckled he was so happy he had Demi.

"Well, I have to go sweetie." joe said sadly, they were getting ready for an interview about their new CD.

"Alright, I'll be watching." Demi laughed, Joe rolle dhis eyes chuckling and they hung up.

"How's she doing?" Keivn asked softly, she had worked her way into all their hearts.

"She's fine, the babies are kicking a lot and she's really tired." Joe replied, just as softly, Nick chuckled. Sel had sent him a picture of Dmei and she was huge.

"What's so funny Nick?" Keivn asked smiling at him confused.

"Joe hasn't seen Demi for a month and Sel sent me a picture." Nick explained, he showed it to them and their eyes widened in surprise. "Wow," Kevin laughed, he glanced at Joe who just grinned.

"She's even more beautiful." Joe said softly, Nick pretended to throw up and Keivn hit him lightly.

"You wait til Sel looks like that." Keivn teased, Nick turned a deep red and Joe howled with laughter, causing everyone to look at them.

"Ugh, Kevin." nick mumbled punching him lightly, Kevin just grinned, he was excited for the interview.

"Alright boys, are you guys ready?" Robyn Williams asked smiling to them, they nodded and settled down in chairs smiling and waving at their screaming fans.

"I'm here with Kevin, Joe and Nick Jonas to talk about their new album." Robyn stated "Tell me boys, what is so different about this album?"

"Well, we have three songs that we perform together and then have a song that we sing by ourselves that is for someone special." Kevin explained smiling.

"Would you mind sharing who you wrote your songs for?" She asked, they shrugged and Kevin went first.

"I wrote my song for my wife DanI, to celebrate our two year anniversary." Kevin said smiling brightly at the camera and winked. (DanI and the girls giggled while DanI stroked her small bulging tummy.)

"I um wrote my song for a really good friend of mine back home." Joe announced, he also glanced at the camera and winked. (Demi giggled blushing a little, gasping when one of the babies kicked really hard.)

"And I wrote my song for my fiance Selena." Nick said softly, there was complete silence. Joe and Kevin looked at him stunned, they didn't know they were engaged. (Demi and DanI looked at Sel who blushed, then held up her hand showing them her ring, they all squealed.)

"Wow I don't think anyone knew that you were dating someone." Robyn said chuckling a little. "Well with that said, we are heading to a break, When we come back Kevin has a big announcement so don't go anywhere." They went to a break and Robyn got up and went to her dressing room.

"Dude, why didn't you tell us?" Joe demanded, they hugged him grinning.

"We wanted it to be a secret until we were ready." Nick apologized, they smiled and sat back down when Robyn showed up.

"We're back with the Jonas Brothers. Now Kevin I understand that you have an announcement." She said turning towards him smiling.

"Yeah, um me and DanI are expecting our first child in seven months." Kevin announced, Joe and Nick's mouths dropped open.

"Ouch!" Demi cried out pressing her hand against her tummy.

"What's wrong Demi?" Sel asked worried, they jumped up when they saw the wet stain on the floor.

"My water broke!" Demi gasped as a contraction hit.

"Omg, its too early." DanI groaned, they helped her up and ushered out the door towards the car.

"Excuse me, DanI is on the phone." The producer said coming onto the tv.

"Hello?" Kevin said, "What!" he exclaimed, Joe looked at him worried and Kevin nodded.

"Dude its too early!" Joe said jumping up, "We need to go now!"

"Sorry, family emergency." Keivn announced, he tossed the phone to the producer and ran to the car speeding towards the airport.

"do you think he'll make it on time?" Demi panted, they had her propped up on a bed, she was sweating and in pain.

"I hope so hunni, you know he doesn't want to miss this.' DanI replied wiping her face gently.

"Me too, it hurts so bad." Demi groaned taking deep breaths, they were getting worried because the contractions weren't that far apart anymore.

***four hours later***

"Ok, Demi hunni I know you're tired but I need you to push." The Dr. said calmly pressing her hands against her belly.

"It hurts!" Demi sobbed, she was so tired and Joe wasn't there yet.

"Please Demi." Sel begged, they were worried, she was so tired.

"I'm tired." Demi mumbled closing her eyes, whimpering when a contracting waved through.

"dang it, where is that boy." The Dr. groaned, he knew from experience that with the father there, it usually went easier.

Suddenly the door flung open and the boys rushed in. Nick turned a deep red and rushed back out, Sel giggled and ran after him. Kevin tugged DanI to him, knowing they needed to be there to help them get through this. Joe slowly approached the bed and stroked her arm kissing her head lightly. Demi's eyes flickered and she smiled a little licking her lips.

"Hey" Demi whispered, he held her hand lightly and squeezed it.

"Hey sweetie, you ready to finish this?" He asked smiling slightly, it hurt him that she was in so much pain.

"yes, its about time you got here." Demi scolded smiling slightly, everyone rolled their eyes.

**thirty min later**

"Do you hear crying?" Nick said jumping up, Sel sat up as well and sure enough they heard little whimpers then full blown cries.

"Oh Demi, their so adorable." DanI said softly,

"You have two healthy baby boys." The Dr. announced, they looked at Demi but she was sound asleep and chuckled.

"Joe you okay?" Nick asked, Joe was pale and shaky but nodded slightly.

"Well, that's all the kids we're having." Joe announced, they looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Sel asked smiling a little.

"I am never putting her through that." JOe said, they chuckled knowing he would change his mind.

"We're moving Demi, you can go see the babies in the nursery." A nurse said, they left and went o the nursery looking at them.

"Oh, they are adorable." Sel breathed, one was screaming and the other was sucking on his fist.

"I can't wait for ours." DanI announced, they looked at her and she smiled shyly.

"We won't have long to wait." Kevin said grinning, Sel giggled.

"Excuse me, Demi's asking for you." The Dr. said smiling at Joe.

"Hey," Demi said softly, she was sitting up in bed but looked exhausted.

"hey, what should we name them?" Joe asked sitting on her bed kissing her lightly.

"I was thinking Kevin and Chase." Demi said softly. Joe smiled down at her. DanI and Sel walked in pushing the baby's beds.

"Here, Demi." Sels aid, she placed one baby in her arms and DanI placed the other in Joe's who stood there nervously.

"Aww, how cute." DanI grinned, Kevin grabbed his camera and took a picture.

**one year later**

"DADDY!" Kevin yelled, when he saw Joe running up the driveway. Joe had been on tour for the past three months and was finally home.

"Daddy's home?" Demi whispered, she was living in a house on his parents property with her kids.

"hey, there's my little guys." Joe said shutting the door, the boys stumbled towards him giggling happily.

"Hi, Joe." Demi said shyly, they were still dating, no one knew about her or her kids except for his family.

"Alright sweetie. We can't do this anymore, I know you're only sixteen but.." Joe settled the boys into their playpen and approached Demi who stared at him wide eyed.

"Joe." Demi said backing up blushing, she knew what was going to happen. Joe got down on one knee producing a small box.

"Will you marry me?" Joe asked staring up at her, Demi licked her lips and nodded, Joe chuckled "I want to hear you say it."

"Yes," Demi whispered, Joe sighed in relief and Demi threw herself at him they tumbled to the floor.

"Mama, dada!" The boys giggled watching them.

**five years later**

Joe and Demi are still married; the twins are six and they have two little girls. Hallie whose three and Rileigh whose 8 months. So much for Joe not putting her through labor.

Selena and Nick are married; they have two kids Jas on whose four and Kada whose two.

DanI and Kevin are married; they have four year old triplets Jordan, Chord and Kayla.

Everyone lives in the same neighborhood, the boys still go on tour. Demi is a stay at home mom, who runs a jewelry store out o fher house. Sel is also a stay at home mom. DanI runs a daycare out of her house, they are still amazing friends. When people found out Demi and the babies they were happy for Joe, once they realized how wonderful she was for him and how happy they made each other.


End file.
